The Hulk
The Incredible Hulk (real name Bruce Banner) is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW) competitor. He is a three-time Universal and former All-Star Champion. He won the UDW Universal Championship Tournament by defeating Ronald McDonald to become the first ever Universal Champion. Career UDW Universal Champion (early 2013) The Hulk became the first ever Universal Champion be defeating Justin Bieber, The Terminator, James Bond and finally Ronald McDonald in the UDW Universal Championship Tournament. After winning the championship, he was congratulated by Batman and Wonder Woman. Shortly thereafter, The Hulk teamed up with Kratos against Skeletor and Sephiroth, two top contenders for his championship. Kratos walked out of the match, leading to Hulk picking up his first loss in UDW. Both Skeletor and Sephiroth claimed contendership due to the victory, while tensions continued to escalate between Hulk and Kratos. This lead to an Extreme Rules Fatal Four Way for the title at Joker's Funhouse, where Hulk lost the Universal Championship to Kratos. Chasing the Gold (late 2013) Hulk made it his mission to recapture the Universal Championship from Kratos. He challenged Kratos to a rematch at Spider's Web, and the match was made an "I Quit" Match. The two battled for nearly half an hour, but eventually Hulk said he quit after a Powerbomb. Following this loss, Hulk found himself crossing paths once more with Skeletor and Sephiroth. After losing to Kratos yet again in a Triple Threat Match that also involved Skeletor, Hulk teamed up with Freddie Mercury, who had been feuding with Adolf Hitler, to take on Hitler and Sephiroth. The two makeshift teams met at Skeletor Show, with Hulk and Mercury prevailing. Hulk lost another championship match to Kratos at Cobra Rising, leading to a final confrontation at Nuremberg. After winning an intense Triple Threat with Kratos and Alucard, Alucard showed Hulk respect by raising his hand. This lead to the three meeting inside the Hell in a Cell at Nuremberg, where Alucard captured the Universal Championship from Kratos. Mid-card Feuds and All-Star Championship (2014) Following this string of losses, Hulk found himself competing sparingly outside the title picture. Despite picking up several wins, including a win over Batman at Go Planet!, he was unable to obtain his initial success in UDW. In December Hulk entered the first UDW Royal Rumble at North Pole Riot, where he entered at number 20. Despite a strong showing, he was eliminated by his rival and eventual Rumble winner Kratos. Hulk took his last shot at the Universal Championship inside the Hulk Bash Elimination Chamber Match, but lost out to Captain Planet. Ousted from the Coast to Coast main event, Hulk instead set his sights on the UDW All-Star Championship. Facing then-champion Nightwing, Hulk was victorious and became the new champion at the end of Season 1. As Season 2 began, a challenger for the title arose in the form of Hulk Hogan. Despite sharing a namesake, The Hulk and Hulk Hogan took an instant dislike to one another when Hulk teamed up with Jean-Claude Van Damme] against Hogan and Guile. Their rivalry escalated to a match at Joker's Funhouse, where Hulk knocked Hogan out of the air with a WMD to retain the title. As Hulk approached Spider's Web, he found himself paired up with rising star Kinnikuman. The two met in a 15-Minute Iron Man Match. The two powerhouses clashed with back-and-forth pinfalls and submissions, with Hulk narrowly edging out a win at 9-8 in the closing moments of the match thanks to a Triple Powerbomb. A month later, Hulk lost the championship to Guile at Skeletor Show II. On July 19, a triple threat match was held between Hogan, Kinnikuman and Hitler to determine who would challenge Guile for the All-Star Championship. Hulk interfered in the match, allowing Hitler to pick up the unlikely victory. Following this, Hulk would disappear from the company for a number of months. Return (2015) Hulk returned in the 2015 Royal Rumble match, though he was eliminated by Betelgeuse. Hulk would later defeat Superman to earn a spot in the Elimination Chamber match at Hulk Bash II. Despite a strong showing, he was unable to recapture the UDW Universal Championship in that match. from Wolverine.]] In March, Hulk defeated André the Giant in singles competition. After the match, Wolverine came to the ring, attacking André. Hulk protected his opponent, fending Wolverine off despite an uneasiness between himself and André. The three would later meet at Star Wars I in a triple threat match that Hulk won. Universal Champion Again (mid-2015) After picking up a surprising handicap victory over both UDW Tag Team Champions Skeletor and Sephiroth, Hulk began chasing then-Universal Champion Alucard. Despite a close friendship between the two, Hulk defeated Alucard at Cobra Rising III to begin his second Universal Championship reign. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* WMD – Weapon of Mass Destruction (Right-handed knockout hook) :* Vise Grip (Two-handed clawhold) *'Signature moves' :* Double Hammer Punch :* Double or a triple non-release powerbomb :* Hulk Smash (Two-handed chokeslam) *'Managers' :* She-Hulk Championships and accomplishments with Batman and Wonder Woman.]] *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW Universal Championship (3 times, first ever) :* UDW All-Star Championship (1 time) :* Winner of UDW Universal Championship Tournament External links The Hulk Superstar Highlight Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UDW All-Star Champions Category:UDW Competitors Category:UDW Universal Champions Category:American Wrestlers Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics Wrestlers